


The Desire for Desires

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe I just think I should be bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Desire for Desires

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a quote from Tolstoy

"Do you ever get bored?" Rodney asked John, sprawled out on the bed. Both of them were sweating and breathing hard. John rolled his eyes and curled up with his head on Rodney's shoulder.

"Of course, Rodney. I'm so bored that I don't know how I can keep going." John dropped a kiss on the point of Rodney's shoulder and closed his eyes.

Rodney snorted. "I just mean... we've been together for five years. We're - I hate to say this, because it makes me sound like a girl - but we're falling into a rut. Sex every couple of days, you always bottom, isn't it boring?"

John sat up and looked at Rodney. "Are you saying that _you're_ getting bored?"

"Maybe a little? I don't know. Maybe I just think I should be bored." Rodney shrugged and pulled John back down. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure it'll go away."

John went willingly, but for a long time after Rodney started snoring, he stared at the ceiling and thought.

***

It had been quiet for a while when John showed up in the lab. "Hey, Rodney," he said, smiling widely at Zelenka, who was staring at him curiously. It had been a long time since John's presence was required in the lab.

"Colonel," Rodney said, and John couldn't help the chuckle. Even now, after the end of DADT and with the two of them openly living together, Rodney insisted on calling him colonel in public. He said it was so that he remembered the difference between public and private. John personally thought it was just because Rodney was being a dick, but that was fine. He was used to Rodney being a dick.

"Just thought I'd stop by and check in," John said, leaning against one of the counters. "Any idea when you're going to get out of here tonight?"

"Um, no? Is there something going on?" Rodney looked puzzled, and John felt something clench inside. Maybe they _had_ gotten too used to each other. Rodney came over and grabbed him by the arm, dragging him to the corner of the lab, "Is everything okay, John?"

"Everything's fine, Rodney." Well, it would be, once he figured out what to do about this.

"I'd believe you, except that you went a really fascinating shade of green. You're not going to puke, are you?"

"I'm not going to puke, no. And really, nothing is going on," John insisted. "You might consider coming home early tonight, though." Rodney looked at him curiously, but didn't say anything. "Say, six or so?"

"I need to finish running these simulations, but I should be able to be home by six." Rodney looked as if he was going to have a fit, but he agreed readily enough, so John excused himself and went for a run. He had three hours to come up with something different.

He hadn't gotten far when his radio went off, "Colonel Sheppard, please report to the gate room."

Swearing silently, he responded. "On my way, control." Turning around, he made his way to the center of the city. Once there, he ran up the stairs. "What's the problem?"

"It's Major Lorne's team," Elizabeth said. "They went to that market - on PCR-032, remember? - and apparently they've had a bit of an incident. The local government will only talk to you." Elizabeth was trying hard not to look hurt by this, but John could see right through it.

He sighed. "Do I have fifteen minutes to change and round up the rest of my team?"

"You shouldn't need them, John. It sounds like this is just a formality." John nodded and headed down the stairs to the ready room. It only took him five minutes to change and gear up. He came back into the gate room, and nodded at Chuck, who dialed the gate.

John stepped through into twilight, and looked around a bit uncertainly. He didn't like being offworld by himself anymore, and he had a sneaking suspicion that he was going to get an earful from Rodney. Three of the locals stepped out of the gathering gloom. "Colonel Sheppard?"

He nodded cautiously. "You have a problem with some of my men?"

"It's a very minor thing, very small. One of your men was caught talking to a unmarried boy, and his father took offense. All that is needed is an apology from his leader so that the man won't feel like he's lost face, and then we can let them go."

John nodded. "Well, I can do that. Where is this man? And where are _my_ men?"

"If you will follow me, Colonel?"

"Lead on, MacDuff," he murmured. One of the men looked at him curiously, but John just smiled and followed. They reached what was obviously a small jail. "If you would go inside, your men are there, Colonel."

John stepped inside, and there, in a small cell, was Major Lorne's team. They looked unharmed, but unhappy, and he said, "So, guys, what say we get out of here?"

Major Lorne looked at him. "I'm sorry, sir. I tried to explain that I was the leader of the team, but apparently I wasn't high enough on the totem pole for them."

"It's alright, Major." Having ascertained that his men were all right, he went back outside. "Who is it I have to apologize to?" A quick glance around picked out a small man, almost vibrating with tension. "Is it him?"

One of his escorts nodded, and John sighed. Three steps brought him within a reasonable conversing distance. "On the behalf of Atlantis, I wish to apologize that my men gave offense, sir." It said something - something bad, unfortunately - that John didn't even have to think of how to apologize anymore.

The man glanced around nervously, and then nodded at him. "Apology accepted."

One of the original three crowded close. "Can we let them out now, Ashala?" John realized that they'd been as nervous about locking up his men as he'd felt about coming here by himself. That helped him relax.

Ashala nodded. "Let them go."

One of the men dodged inside, and a few moments later, Major Lorne's team came out, checking over their guns to make sure everything was as they'd left it. "Major, did you get what you came for?"

Lorne blanched. "No, sir."

John sighed. "Go back to the gate. Take your team home. I'll take care of it." It had been a simple mission, after all. They were supposed to check in with one of the grain dealers and see if he was willing to negotiate for a standing order. Even with _Daedalus_ supplies, food was one area where they were trying to be as self-sufficient as they could be. Lorne hesitated, but John lifted an eyebrow and he folded.

Turning away from the dejected team, he made his way into the market. Jaden's stall was about three quarters down a long line of little lean-tos, each carrying different things. John had to admit that his attention was being drawn from stall to stall. It took actual work to focus on what he was supposed to be doing. He shook his head - Rodney had rubbed off on him more than he thought.

Negotiations didn't take long, and Jaden agreed happily to their terms. John couldn't really blame him, since they were placing a fair sized order - enough to provide all of the bread for the Atlanteans.

On his way back to the gate, he let his attention wander. Then he realized what he was looking at, and blushed. He started to back away, only to have the proprietor smirk at him. "Don't be shy, sir. Only the best toys here at Rhodarrv's."

John bit his lip. Maybe this was what he was looking for. Besides, at least he didn't have the rest of his team looking at him. He could just imagine the look on Teyla's face. Stepping forward again, he started to look a little more carefully.

Most of what he saw he didn't recognize. But that was definitely a butt plug. And he suspected that _that_ was a cock ring. Slowly, a plan was formulating in his mind.

Ten minutes saw him striding back towards the gate. He had to wait for another group of traders to leave, then he stepped up and dialed Atlantis. Sending through his IDC, he waited for the all clear and stepped through.

Elizabeth and Lorne were waiting for him. He'd expected that. What he wasn't expecting was the rest of his team, geared up and glaring at him. "Um, hi, guys?"

Ronon snorted and Rodney rolled his eyes. "You know the rules, Colonel - you're only supposed to go off world with a complete team. Bad enough you left without us, but you sent Lorne's team back and stayed by yourself. That breaks, oh, about fifteen layers of protocol."

John grimaced. He was in trouble all right. Looking hopefully up at Elizabeth, he said, "Hey, nothing happened. And I got that contract we wanted, so it's all good."

Rodney rolled his eyes again, but Teyla gave him a sharp nod and Ronon had already turned away. Climbing the stairs, he held out the data crystal with the details of the contract to Elizabeth. "You tell them that you said it wasn't necessary to take the whole team?"

Elizabeth nodded, but said, "Of course, I didn't expect that you'd stay behind by yourself. Don't do that again. What took you so long, anyway?"

John thought about the contents of his pack and blushed, but all he said was, "Sorry. It took me a little longer than I planned to settle the deal. May I be excused?"

She nodded, and he turned to go. "John?" He turned back. "You had us all worried. Seriously, don't do that again."

He agreed, and then left, hurrying back to his quarters. A glance at the clock showed that he had about forty-five minutes before Rodney would be home - assuming that he wasn't so pissed that he stayed away. Stripping off his clothes, he went to shower.

After he was clean, he spent a few minutes trying to make sure the toys were clean as well. Ignoring the fact that his room was a bit chilly, he didn't bother with clothes, laying out the toys on the night stand, as well as the half empty tube of lube, and laid down on the bed naked. He idly touched himself, enough to get hard but not enough to get off as he counted down the minutes till Rodney would be there.

As the stroke of six, the door opened. Rodney was inside and the door had closed before Rodney looked up from the computer in his hands. "If you ever do that again, I'll..." his voice trailed off as he took in the picture that John was presenting. "Oh, my."

John gave him the most seductive smile he could, and Rodney hurried across the floor, shedding clothes as he went. By the time he got to the side of the bed, he was shirtless, and he was trying to untie his boots at the same time that he was working on his belt. John sat up enough to smack his hands away, and undid the waist of his pants. Bending down, he untied the boots, and then Rodney stepped out of everything, leaving him naked and hard.

"I'm sorry I didn't wait for the rest of you today," John said. Motioning at the toys on the night stand, he grinned. "I brought you some surprises, though."

Suddenly, he had his arms full of Rodney, who was grinding down on him and nipping at his neck. "I can't believe you went and bought sex toys." To be honest, John couldn't believe it either, but if Rodney didn't stop what he was doing, John was going to come, and that would be a shame.

"Rodney?" Rodney didn't move except to press even closer. "Rodney!"

"Hmm?" Rodney nibbled harder on his neck, and John could feel his brains melting and running out of his ears.

"Uh," he tried to focus. "I, oh god, bought those toys. You should try them out." Rodney bit him one more time, then knelt up, straddling John's lap. John groaned as his cock rubbed up against Rodney's ass. "Or you could just keep doing what you started."

But now Rodney's attention was well and truly diverted to the toys on the night stand. The first thing he picked up was the ring. "Is this what I think it is?"

John nodded. Rodney twisted it in his hands, then shifted back so that John's cock was in front of him. Carefully, he started to roll it down John's dick, making John breathe hard and try not to come at being handled like this - so knowing and firmly and oh, god. Rodney had to stretch the rubber-like material to get it around John's balls, but he succeeded, making John feel like he was held securely. "Christ, Rodney."

Rodney grinned at him. "Good?"

"Oh, hell, yes." John had to smile at the look on Rodney's face, so intently looking at the toys, obviously trying to pick out the next one.

He picked up the plug, and looked from it to John's face, weighing it consideringly in his hand. "You want this, or do you want to use it on me?" John had to grab at his cock at that. It wasn't often he got to fuck Rodney, and the idea of doing it with a toy - even if it was made out of the same sort of alloy as the Ancient construction - turned him on so much it was painful.

"You - I want to put it in you," he said, voice tight and strained. Rodney nodded and set the toy back down. He didn't pick up any of the other toys that were scattered on the night stand. Instead, he laid down on his stomach and spread his legs.

John studied Rodney carefully. He looked relaxed, calm, which did a lot to reassure John that this really was okay. Rodney rarely bottomed because he didn't have the patience to lie there and be done to, but this time he volunteered, and John wasn't going to turn it down. Picking up the lube, he slicked his fingers.

Circling Rodney's hole, he waited until Rodney was pushing back subtly - well, as subtle as he ever got, anyway - and then slowly slid it inside. Rodney was hot and tight, and John had to close his eyes at the sensation. Opening them again, he watched the muscles of Rodney's back. They had tied themselves in knots when John had pushed inside, and now they slowly untwisted, relaxing as John continued to finger fuck him slowly.

One finger became two, and Rodney was groaning, almost growling, as he pushed back into John's hand. Wrapping his free hand around Rodney's hip, he stilled him with a touch. "Patience, grasshopper," he said, almost laughing.

Rodney was now definitely growling, though he stopped pushing back. "I can take more - I'm not going to break, dammit."

John twisted his fingers, making sure that the lube was spread around, and only incidentally brushing his fingers over that tight little knot of nerves. Rodney gasped and came up on his knees, pressing back hard. "John, please," he said.

Since he hadn't meant to make Rodney beg, he felt a little bad, but not enough to stop. Instead he slid a third finger in, making Rodney gasp and moan. His ass tightened around John's fingers, squeezing almost unbearably tight, then relaxed slightly. John slowly moved his fingers in and out, while his other hand traced random patterns on Rodney's back. "God, you feel good."

This time, when Rodney tightened around him, he was a little better prepared for it. "I know," Rodney said, insufferably smug. "Now, would you get on with it?"

John was thankful that he didn't have to try and hide his smile at Rodney. Instead, he slipped his fingers free and picked up the plug. Slathering lube on it, he set the tip of it at Rodney's entrance. "Tell me if I'm hurting you," he said.

"Have you _ever_ known me to be stoic about pain?" Rodney asked, then shut up as John started to push on the plug. It slid in slowly, stretching Rodney around its hard metal surface. Rodney was panting, head hanging low, but when John asked if he should stop, Rodney shook his head no. "Stop and I'll kill you."

John grinned and pushed a little faster, a little harder, feeling need boiling up inside him as Rodney took it. Finally, the largest part of the plug slid inside him, and Rodney closed around the narrow neck of the toy. John tugged at it a little, testing how firmly it was settled in place, then slid up Rodney's side until he could kiss him.

Rodney's eyes were a little wild, his mouth warm and wet when John kissed him. Slowly, Rodney was pushing him down, rolling on top of him, and John went willingly. He loved the feeling of being pinned under Rodney's greater bulk, and Rodney knew that. He wrapped his hands around Rodney's ass, rocking the plug inside of him, and was satisfied to feel Rodney groaning into his mouth.

When Rodney shifted, John was surprised. Then he started to kiss his way down John's chest, and John's breath seized up in his chest. God, he loved it when Rodney used his mouth, and it didn't happen nearly often enough. Rodney didn't seem to be in any hurry, though, spending long minutes kissing his chest, nipping at his stomach and making John jump.

When his mouth finally closed around John's cock, John groaned. "Oh, fuck, Rodney. So good..." Rodney hummed quietly, and took John even deeper. John was grateful for the ring, because without it he would have already come, and he was still hoping that he could fuck Rodney.

But that didn't mean that he couldn't enjoy the truly world class head that Rodney was giving him. Then one of Rodney's fingers, slick with spit, slid back behind his balls and into John, and John was too busy clutching the blankets and trying not to come to think about fucking Rodney, or much of anything at all.

Rodney's mouth had gone slack around John's cock as Rodney rhythmically pressed on John's prostate, causing John to whine embarrassingly and thrust up, trying to get more of that good suction. "Please, oh, please," he whimpered. Rodney started, then smiled around the cock in his mouth and started to suck again.

Rodney brought him right to the edge, and just when John thought that ring or no ring, he was going to come, Rodney backed off. He did it over and over again until John was nothing but a sodden pile, begging to be allowed to come. Instead of taking him over, though, Rodney _stopped_ , releasing John's cock and sliding his finger free.

John, desperate, moaned. Rodney chuckled, low and dirty, and slid up to John's body so that he could whisper in John's ear. "Sure you want to come, John? I thought you wanted to fuck me?"

It took a second to bring his brain back online, but then John realized that he was really going to get a chance to be inside Rodney's sweet ass, and he lurched up, rolling Rodney onto his back and kissing him deeply. He didn't even realize that he was growling until he heard the sound, and it just made him harder to realize that Rodney was _letting_ him, that he was just going limp and doing whatever John manhandled him into. One of his hands drifted down to jack Rodney's cock a few times, making him thrust up hard. The other tangled in Rodney's hair, holding him still for the assault that John was committing with his mouth.

John only stopped when Rodney was panting into the kiss. "How do you want to do this?" he demanded, too turned on to think.

Rodney spread his legs wide, letting John settle between them. "Just like this. I want you to kiss me until I come." John groaned and knelt up. He could just see the edge of the plug, and he couldn't help it, he had to touch. Shouldering one of Rodney's legs, he grasped the toy and started to rock it in and out of Rodney's hole. It didn't take long for Rodney to break, hands flying down to pull at his balls. "Just fuck me already," Rodney growled.

Slowly, teasingly, John slipped the toy free. Then he slicked up his cock and pressed it gently against Rodney's entrance. Taking a deep breath, he started to push a little harder, until the head slipped inside.

He had to stop, because just that much felt fantastic. From the way Rodney was closing his eyes and biting his lip, it felt pretty good on his end as well. When John thought that he'd be able to control himself, he pushed again, this time sliding all the way in till his balls were pressed up against Rodney's ass.

Bending Rodney practically in half, he leaned forward and kissed him softly, gently, as he slowly pulled back and thrust back in. Rodney's eyes were closed, and he was breathing hard, and John thought he'd never seen anything so perfect in his life. Rodney's ass was tight and hot and slick, and it was all John could do not to just pound away at him, but he was determined to make this good - no, the best.

He kept the slow pace, even as both of them started to pant, even when Rodney's hands latched onto his biceps, nails driving into the skin. "You're... not going... to rush me," he managed to get out.

Pulled back to speak, he was startled by Rodney opening his eyes. They were so dilated that all he could see was a thin rim of blue around the black. "Don't make me beg, John. Please."

John thought about it for all of a second, then decided that he couldn't hold back either. Shifting, he managed to wrap one hand around Rodney's cock. Speeding his thrusts, he bent down and kissed Rodney again, and that was all it took for Rodney, as he pulsed over John's hand, coming with a cry.

Gentling him through it, John tried to be patient, but as soon as Rodney relaxed, John bit his lip and then said, "Rodney, please, can I -"

"Oh, god, yes," Rodney said, hitching himself a little higher on John's body. That was the permission John needed, and he pulled back fast, slamming back into Rodney's body hard enough to rock him up the bed. Rodney whimpered, but held on, and the look of pained pleasure on his face just egged John on more.

Three, four, five thrusts, and then even with the cock ring he was coming, hard enough that he whited out and collapsed forward onto Rodney, who didn't say anything for five whole seconds after John finally came back to himself. "Get off, I can't breathe."

"Oh, you can breathe fine, you big baby," John managed to get out, but he rolled to the side anyway, curling up and resting his head on Rodney's shoulder. "So, still bored?"

Rodney's face was soft when he turned to look at John. "With you? Never."


End file.
